Rosario +Vampire; Redemption ; New School Year + Vampire Script Version
Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Episode 1: Scrpit Version (New School Year + Vampire) Part 1 Ko: Its another new school year at Yokai Academy wee. Tsukune: (On the school bus.) I'm glad its only been 3 months since I last stepped here. Now I will be able to meet all my friends yet again. Bus driver: Hey kid Tsukune: uh, yes. Bus driver: Are you sure you're ready for another year at Yokai academy. Tsukune: Oh corse sir. I'm glad to be back. Bus Driver: You got alot of spirit kid. That school is recommended by monsters and for monsters. ( The bus arrives at Yokai Academy. Tsukune gets off the bus.) Take care kid. ( the leave and exits out of the tunnel.) Tsukune: "Queit frankly. I'm glad that I'm back at Yokai Academy. And I can't wait to see Moka again." ( Tsukune walks thru the wood to get to Yokai Academy.) "I sure remember well about this forest. two times I got bumped into the two sisters. Moka and Kokoa. But Kokoa didn't like me that much that time." (Moka is already in the woods riding her bike. As she ride her bike.) Tsukune: ( Tsukune hears the bike going.) A bike, its got to be Moka. Maybe I'll try meeting her at the school. ( Walks the the school. Once again Moka crashes into Tsukune in the back again. Exposing her panties while falling. The both end up falling into the ground again. Tsukune wraps his arms around Moka's hips. Moka is on top of Tsukune's body.) Moka: I'm sorry. (Moka sees Tsukune.) Tsukune its you. Tsukune: Moka. its nice to see you too. Moka: I didn't even notice you. Tsukune: I'm glad to see you again. Moka: Me too. ( Moka smells Tsukune's blood.) I'm sorry Tsukune I can resist. Because. I'm a Vampire. ( Bites him on the neck.) Tsukune: (Going off with waterworks.) never gets old. Moka: That was delicious Tsukune. Oh, did you just arrived. Tsukune: yeah. Moka: Oh that's great then lets go together what do you say? Tsukune: Sure. Moka: Great. ( As the run together to Yokai Academy. Someone is hiding behind a tree with a black robe with hoddie on, looking at both Tsukune and Moka running together. A sparkle goes off to were his eyes are.) ( Yet again. Kurumu and Yukari are both in front of the school. The new freshmen girls are getting admired from Kurumu and Yukair.) Girl 1: your so Incridible. there so big. ( Laying on Kurumu's breast.) Girl 2: There so adorable. Boy: Oh man I wish that was me over there Boy 2: She has her head against her breast. Boy 3: Its so uncalled for! ( Moka and Tsukune show up.) Moka: Tsukune look. Tsukune: ahahah. what the heck are you all doing! I thought we went over this before! Yukari: Tsukune! Moka! my lovers. ( runs up to them.) Kurumu: ( Bumps into Yukari.) Tsukune your finally here. ( she runs but then get frozen by Mizore.) Mizore: Watch where your steping big breast woman. before you lay a hand on my Tsukune. ( Over behind a tree.) Tsukune: Mizore how long have you been standing there. Mizore: I thought we agreed that you called me your snow bunny. ( Rubs her cheeks while blushing.) Kokoa: Oh sister! Moka: ( Moka looks and see her sister.) Oh no Kokoa. Tsukune help. Kokoa: Its time to fight big sister. ( uses her bat to change into a spike bat.) Moka: No!!! ( Runs away from Kokoa.) Tsukune: Kokoa stop. its no time to start fighting especially for a new school year. Kokoa: Get out of my way. ( Tries to swing at Tsukune. Tsukune tries to run away from it.) Tsukune: No not me! Kurumu: doesn't this get very old. Yukari: This has been going on since season 2.( Still hiding in a shadow behind a tree. Someone points out two fingers at Kokoa spike bat. Kokoa swings her Spike bat at Tsukune. But it slips out of her hand.) Kokoa: Hey where did my spike bat go, i just had it in my hands. Ko buddy. ( Somehow her spike bat tries to attack her but tries to get away from it.) Ko buddy, knock it off. Bat: It's not me miss Kokoa. my body is moving on its own. weee. Tsukune: What just happened? Kurumu: That weapon of her's slipped out of her hand. Tsukune: But how? Yukari did you have anything to do with this? Yukari: No it wasnt me seriously. Mizore: I say some else is looking after us. Kurumu: Oh yeah, It could be a creepy stalker like you. Tsukune: Well, whoever did it, help out with the trouble. Lets go guys. ( Tsukune and the others go walking to class. everybody else walks to their class. The guy walks out of the tree still with a robe and hoddie on. only showing his mouth he smiles with eyes covered.) ( At homeroom.) Kurumu: Alright I still get to be in the same homeroom with Tsukune again. Tsukune: Yeah, now were all here. Yokari and Mizore are all here too. Moka: Don't forget about me. Kurumu: Oh yeah Moka, of course we couldn't forget about you. Tsukune: Huh thats strange. Mizore: What is it? Tsukune: Useally all the seat are taken. But one is empty. Moka: hey your. Kurumu: ha who cares, its a school what do you expect? Ms. Nekonome: Hello class. I'm Ms. Nekonome, I'll be your home. Kurumu: Hey this getting old. Tsukune: Not neccesarly. Moka: Yeah theres no need to agrue about it. ( Somebody enters the class.) Onon: Sorry I'm late. a black jacket, blue jeans Ms. Nekonome: Oh that's okay. Its the start of a school year. go ahead and take your seat. (Onon pulls out a rose.) Onon: Here Ms. Nekonome this is for you. (gives it to her) Ms. Nekonome: Oh thank you, that's very kind of you. Kurumu: I wish somebody would give me a flower. (Onon looks at Moka. smiles at. Moka blushes.) Tsukune: "what the hell was that all about? was he just smiling a Moka just now." (Onon goes and takes his seat.) Moka: Tsukune, have you ever seen him before. Tsukune: No, I haven't even seen him before in my life. (After awhile the school bell rings. there all still in there room sitting down.) Kurumu: hey guys did you guys noticed anything with that new student. Tsukune: No. What do you mean by that Kurumu? Kurumu: I sense something in that guys eyes. Like very someting buried down inside him. I just can't figure out what. Mizore: Yeah I sense that too. Kurumu: But did you see the way he looked though. He was so handsome looking. But I still like Tsukune best. Mizore: He's mine Kurumu. Kurumu: He's mine. Onon: haha. ( They look at the guy.) Tsukune: what's so funny? Onon: Oh nothing. Just see you all beautiful ladies on one guy is just so rediclious. Moka: Sorry but we never caught your name. Onon: The names Onon. Kurumu: Onon. Onon: I got to go kiddos, ( walks away.) See yeah. Yukari: well that sure was a fast meet and greet. Kurumu: Hey shouldn't we be going to our newpaper club. Tsukune: Oh yeah lets get going then. ( Ruby enters the room.) Ruby: hey guys. Yukari: Its Ruby. Tsukune: Your still here. Ruby: I should tell you that Gin, won't meet up at the newspaper club. Moka: Why? Ruby: He's out of school finding hard evidence about someone invading Yokai Academy. Tsukune: Invading. Moka: That's horrible. Ruby: He said he won't be back for a couple of days and he says that the meeting will hold till then. Kurumu: well that's just great what do we do now. Moka: we should check our mail. Tsukune: Thats a good idea. ( They all arrive at the post office. Tsukune opens his mailbox.) Oh I got nothing.) Kurumu: neither do I Yukari: Me niether. Moka: (Moka opens her mailbox) Hey I got something. Tsukune: Really what does it say? Moka: (opens the letter.) it says. "Moka Akashiya, I can't wait till I finally met you and your friends that are following this letter. When the time comes, you better be ready to challenge me. Any you will pay for what you done. See you soon." Tsukune: what? Talk about a hate letter. Kurumu: A challenge huh. It couldn't been Kokoa again is it. Moka: This isn't her handwriting. Yukari: And how can that person know that we would be listening to the letter. Tsukune: Well whoever it is, we'll be there right guys. Kurumu: You know I wouldn't want Moka to go alone with you now. Part 2 (Back to show) ( Kokoa is out in the woods, trying to figure out what is going on with Ko buddy.) Kokoa: Ko Buddy, what the hell was that all about? Ko: It wasn't me, my whole body was being controlled, whee. Kokoa: there's no way someone could just take control of you. That's just ridicilous. You're an animal not a person. ( The guy with a black robe appears right behind her.) Unknown Person: How interesting? Kokoa: huh, who's there? U. Person: haha, your worst nightmare. ( Still with his Hoddie on covering his face.) Kokoa: just who the hell are you? U. Person: The one whose gonna end your sisters fate. Kokoa: What do you mean ending my sister's fate? and how do you know my sister. You don't know jack crap about me or my sister. (Smile.) hey what are you smiling at? ( He raises his hand and somehow Kokoa ends up get chain tied up.) Hey what the hell? I can't break free. ( He grabs her.Camera moves fast up in the air not showing.) No!!! ( Tsukune and Moka walk together in the woods.) Tsukune: Are you okay, Moka? Moka: Oh yeah I'm fine. Its just I wonder who sent that letter to me. Tsukune: I would like to know about that too. Moka: Tsukune look. Tsukune: what is it? ( Moka points to it.) Its another envolop just like the other time. (Tsukune opens it.) "Dear Moka, if your reading this, then my plan is set. I have someone that is most precious to you. A relative." A relative, what?! Moka: Oh no, it couldn't be. Kokoa! Tsukune: Kokoa. He also said that he has a relative. Moka: He's gonna try to kill her. Tsukune: Don't worry Moka we're gonna get her back. I promise you that Moka. That creep wont get away with it. Moka: Thank you Tsukune. Tsukune: " I think this person might be really tough. I got to get the others into this." Moka: Tsukune. Tsukune: What? Moka: Look at the envolop again. Tsukune: why? ahah. (He looks at it and shows the time and place.) He already has the spacific time. ( At top of the school roof late afternoon.) Kurumu: what? say that again. Yukari: Somebody is planning to threatning to kill Kokoa. that just horrible. Mizore: You know as a matter of fact, I did see somthing like that. Tsukune: What do you mean Mizore? Mizore: You remember when Kokoa was attacking Moka. Tsukune: yeah. Mizore: Well I did happen to see some wearing a black robe. He was hiding right behind a tree. Moka: did you see his face? Mizore: His face was covered. He had a hoodie on. Kurumu: Are you saying that he could be the suspect of Kokoa's kidnapping. Ruby: That's funny how you put that. Tsukune: Ruby. Ruby: I happen to saw that person as well. And I did see him take Kokoa as well. I was out on my way to do what I do, I heard somebody scream. So I went to go check it out. And there I saw the person he chained Kokoa as a prisoneer. And that's not all he used some spell to make himself disappear along with Kokoa. Moka: Hey wait, Tsukune. Tsukune: Yes. Moka: what was that location placed at? Tsukune: Its at the top of the dorm. Kurumu: He didn't even go as far. Tsukune: We all need to go there, and rescue Kokoa. Kurumu: We'll as much I hate that spoiled brat. I might as well go help out. Yukari: I'm in. Mizore: Me too. Tsukune: what are we waiting for? Lets go get her. ( They all go through the exit door. Meanwhile on top of the dorm.) Part 3 Kokoa: Your gonna regret this you bastard. My sisters gonna come an rescue me. U. Person: I told you, your sisters end is her fate. Kokoa: Just who the hell are you? My sister hasn't done anything to you. U. Person: I'd keep that mouth shut of yours, Vampire. of course your right, your sister and her friends will come. But its my job to put an end to this. Kokoa: By who? ( gives her the silent treatment. He disappears again.) How the hell does he keep doing that? ( Tsukune and the others reach to the dorm.) Tsukune: we made it. Kurumu: well what are we waiting for lets go? (They all get to the roof at the dorm.) Moka: where is she? Kurumu: Up there.( She points to Kokoa. Kokoa is chain to a wall high up.) Moka: Kokoa. Kokoa: Sis help me. Ruby: Come on Kurumu, lets go help her. Kurumu: right ( Both Ruby and Kurumu go to Kokoa.) U. Person: I wouldn't do that if I were you two. Kurumu: huh. who's talking to us? Tsukune: Kurumu, Ruby, watch out! ( Both Kurumu and Ruby get hit by fire spears.) Kurumu: Its a trap. Tsukune: That person want us to lore us in. Kurumu: that's just great now what are we going to do? Ruby: We stick to it. U. Person: Bad choice. Tsukune: Where are you? U. Person: Look behind you! ( They all look. He charges at Tsukune.) Moka: Tsukune watch out. ( she pushes him aside.) Tsukune: Moka! Kurumu: How dare you strike at Tsukune like that. Mizore: Now your gone. ( Kurumu charges at him, and Mizore fires ice blades at him. He rasies some object and disappears to other side of the roof.) Kurumu: hey. Mizore: he dodge us. U. Person: what are you targeting at? Tsukune: whoa, he's fast. Ruby: ( she notices something.) "No way, he couldn't be. That power." U. Person: take this. ( shoots out fire spaers at them.) Tsukune: Moka watch out! ( He ends up pulling off the Rosary off of Moka's chest. Inner Moka comes in.) Inner Moka: So I suppose your the one whose causing all the trouble. U. Person: well well, if it isn't a vampire. Moka Akashiya. Yukari: How does he know Moka's name? U. Person: You think you can beat me. Inner Moka: We shall see now wont we. ( Inner Moka starts charge in with a kick at him. But he grab her feet.) Kurumu: No way. Mizore: Holy shit. Tsukune: He caught her with one hand. Kurumu: But there's no way. she would usually strike. And she's a Vampire. Yukari: But there isn't anything stronger then Vampires. U. Person: What, you didn't think that Vampires are the only ones strong enough did you? ( He tosses her in the air and kicks her.) Tsukune: Moka! Inner Moka: I'm fine. I must say this guy is truly good. He can with stand my ability. I think I might of found a way to beat him. Just let me handle it. ( Moka charges in at him again. He ends up grabing her leg again. But she uses her leg to balance herself and use her other leg and hits him.) Tsukune: Alright Moka. Inner Moka: I guess vampires are tougher. U. Person: Not quiet. ( He does end up getting hit but his hoddie slipped off.) You finished me off yet. ( everybody's shock to see who the person is.) Kurumu: hey, he's that new student in our class. Tsukune: Onon. Onon: Yes, I've been watching you ever since you arrived her Tsukune. Tsukune: Just what is the point of all this. Onon: To eliminate......her ( Points to Moka.) Inner Moka: Oh yeah, and how's that? Onon: Someone hired me to hunt you. But he never told me that Tsukune would be here at all. And I wont stop till I finish you off. ( He shoots fire spears at her.) Tsukune: Moka watch out! ( Moka dodges them. He sends out a fires spreader at the others making them caged in.) Hey what the hell? Onon: Now it's just you and me Moka Akashiya. I know you want to Kill me in one blow. So go right ahead. Inner Moka: So you would go sucide, just from me. Onon: What do you think? Vampires kill don't they. If you kill me your sister and your friends over there will be free of my voodoo powers. Yukari: Voodoo powers. Ruby: Oh no. I know what he is. Onon: Come on, Kill me! Inner Moka: Your not even worth it. Besides I won the match. ( Moka walk up to Tsukune.) Onon: Hey, don't you dare walk away from me. ahahah! ( He runs after her.) Tsukune: Moka look out! ( Moka gets ready for a counter strike as he charges in at Moka. Moka punches Onon in the stomach.) Onon: ( He smiles.) well well, you sertently know how to kill. a human being that is. ( He gets on his knees.) Tsukune: what the hell? Kurumu: He's a human. ( Moka gets shocked. Onon falls down on his knees to the ground.) Mizore: That's Impossible. Yukari: i thought Human can't enter this school. Inner Moka: "Its just like when I first tried to kill Tsukune." ( Tsukune ends up getting a pain in his stomach. He shrugs his stomach to on his knees.) Yukair: Tsukune. Kurumu: What's wrong? Mizore: Are you okay? (Moka looks.) Tsukune: I don't know what's going. but it feels as though, when Moka hit that guy. I started to feel strange. Onon: Well of course you would, Tsukune Aono. (Onon gets up on his feet. They all look at him.) Yukari: What? He's up on his feet. Mizore: Holy shit. Kurumu: Guys look . Yukari: No way he recovered that quick Ruby: I told you guys you don't know what your up against! Onon: You cant get rid of my that easily. Its all over for you. ( Onon power is Unleashed.) ( End of Episode 1 ) Note This is like 75-85% done. I'm still adjusting a few things. (Fan made by Couldnotice) See Also Rosario + Vampire: Redemption: New School Year + Vampire